Love at first sight
by Starbuck2302
Summary: Is love at first sight possible or just a dream? Tara Scully and Walter Skinner are going to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Tara Skinner. I guess you're wondering who I am. It's complicated but I will try to tell my story.

It all began almost 20 years ago when I met my first husband William, you may know him as Bill Jr. We got married two years before I gave birth to our beautiful son, Matthew... Have you guessed as to where this is all heading? Bill and I were happily married for a good decade. Then I met Walter by coincidence. My sister-in-law was very sick and the whole family came together to pray for hope and strength.

Bill drove his mother to church, praying always helped Maggie find balance in the midst of chaos. I found myself sitting alone in the hospital's cafeteria while Dana was receiving treatment. I glanced up to follow the gruff voice that boomed from down the hall and there he stood.. talking to a doctor. I shook my head as an internal flush took over my senses.. I was unsure as to why this man had such an affect on me? And that is when it hit me.. I had a bad case of a school girl crush. This bald , spectacle of a man with his deep voice captured me in ways that made me blush. I like men in uniforms, my husband was a captain with the Navy so I was use to men like this. Tall, serious and commanding. He must have felt me staring because he turned towards my intent gaze and found that my mouth was open.

I quickly close my mouth and run a hand through my unruly hair. I hear him excuse himself from the doctor and is now purposely walking towards me. Our eyes meet once again...his intense gaze makes me look away first. I can't even begin to explain what it means. Cup of coffee in hand, he asks if he can join me. All of the others tables were taken by families. I was only able to nod and smile. Feeling my cheeks flush... wishing away those ungodly thoughts of a married woman.

We didn't really talk... just small talk, I was very nervous and he seemed frozen with awkwardness. I asked about Dana and what her job entails but he wasn't really able to give me specifics only that she was very good at it. We seem to find a common ground regarding our wishes and thoughts for Dana. After an awkward farewell, my eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner. Years had passed and I didn't hear or see this man again. I was not sure what was happening with Dana and her partner. Every time I asked Bill how she was, he would make a face of disgust and say he didn't know or he didn't want to talk about it.

It wasn't until Christmas 2000 when Matthew's biggest wish came true. His auntie Dana came to visit... She use to come every year until a Christmas a few years ago when she was investigating a case and came across a little girl named Emily. During her investigation, Dana discovered that Emily was her daughter, born to another woman without her knowledge. Bill was concerned for Dana and behaved as any older brother would.. protective but suspicious. Dana was told she was unable to conceive, so imagine my surprise when I saw her last...she was very much pregnant. There she stood, carrying a miracle baby under her heart. Bill never asked who the father was but I feel that he had an idea and to voice it , it will become true. It was clear to me that Fox was the father. You would have to be blind not to see Mulder's adoration when it came to Dana. I don't think he was even aware of it. When Mulder disappeared we wouldn't dare bring it up because of the pain that was visible in Dana's eyes and heart. At times her sadness would over shadow her happiness. There were times when she would see Bill play with Kat and Matt, Dana would get misty eyed and leave the room. I told her to call me if she ever needed someone to talk to. She thanked me and she never called.


	2. Chapter 2

One day while we were visiting the doorbell rang and there he stood before my eyes. Our eyes meet and it was like I was struck by lighting. I felt a slow blush reaching my cheeks. We both turned away unsure where to look. "How may I help you?" I didn't know why this man was here. He finally introduced himself as Walter Skinner and that he was Dana's and Fox's boss and he wishes to speak with Maggie. After my initial shock, I remembered my manners and invited him in. I was excited about the possibility of receiving good news. I asked that he make himself comfortable in the living room while I went to wake Maggie. Thankfully Bill was in town to get the groceries for the weekend so Walter was spared his rudeness.

"I am Tara, Dana's sister-in-law; it's nice to meet you Mister Skinner." He gave a shy smile, "Walter, please" he shook my hand. Maggie came out and sat with Walter, they spoke in hushed tones. I tried to keep from fidgeting but the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't allow it. He said to Maggie that he received word that Laura and Robert Petrie where fine and would come out to see her as soon as they could. Maggie's eyes became wet with unshed tears and hugged Walter. After 2 hours and many stolen glances, he was departing. I offered to walk him to the door… "Tara, um.. it was nice seeing you again, the next time you're in town.. Would you like to join me for coffee?.. er I mean Maggie too, she can come." I swear he was blushing. I told him that I would love to.

Home life became lonely. To the outside world we were the perfect happily married couple, with the white picket fence and perfect children. We played our roles well. As a Captain's wife I made sure I was there to kiss him goodbye whenever he had to shove off via the "USS Seahawk" that damn boat, more like his mistress. If he wasn't on the boat, he was living in his office in San Diego. One day I decided to drive back by Maggie's and before I lost my nerve, I called Walter on my way. I said that I was in the area and would like to take him up on his coffee offer. He happily agreed. We met at a playground far enough away from Maggie's prying eyes. Walter seemed much more relaxed and laughed at my silly jokes. "I hope you don't think I am out of line, but you are very beautiful, er I mean you have a beautiful laugh" He was blushing again and so was I. It has been a long time since I was called beautiful. I gently covered his hand with mine, "Thank you". We met secretly every three days after that. I wondered why I wasn't feeling guilty.

Maggie told me that it was hard being a navy wife, a life in fear, worries and moving from one base to another. Our kids would suffer the most, changing from city to city and have a hard time making friends. I tried to do the best for my kids and try to make their lives as normal as possible. My marriage on the other hand was starting to show its cracks. It was getting harder to be both parents; I need a man in the house, to keep us safe, to cuddle with on stormy nights, to have someone fix a leaking faucet. When there was something that needed fixing, Bill would say to call someone who can do it. Great, wonderful... who do I call to fix a broken heart.

Back home in San Diego, I couldn't get Walter out of my thoughts. Should I try to forget about this silly crush, I feared it was become much more. I need to go back and live my life that I made with Bill. It was getting harder to keep pretending I was happy. My life with Bill started to feel forced. Our kids needed us, Mathew adored his dad and Katherine was Bill's little princess. Who was I to put my selfish needs, wants and desires above my kid's happy childhood?

Months flew buy but my thoughts of the happy afternoons spent in the playground didn't. Once a week I would receive an e-mail from Walter, seems that he had trouble forgetting as well. He said his wife was under the impression something had changed between them. I confessed the same to him. Bill and I just said what was absolutely needed. No kisses, no hugs. There were days when we just said good morning and good night to each other. It didn't take much convincing me to agree to meet Walter in San Diego and spend a weekend in a little motel by the beach, he wanted to see me again and so did I. After agreeing I took pause and realized what that meant. I was officially cheating on my husband, not just emotional but it was about to get physical. What am I doing?

That weekend, I arranged to spend it at my best friend's house. At least that was the official story for Bill. Truth be told, that weekend Walter and I did not see the sun from Friday to Sunday evening. He wasn't even gone when I find myself missing him already. I kissed Walter goodbye after I dropped him off at the airport. We both knew what we were doing was wrong and we both agreed that it shouldn't happen again despite that we both were miserable in our marriage. I knew in my heart that I had to confess my what? Indiscretion, I don't want to call it that but rather confess that my heart belonged to another man. This was going to be the hardest conversation I ever had to have with Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at home on Sunday evening and I asked my best friend to babysit our kids for the next two nights. It didn't matter that my heart had changed… Bill deserved the truth even though it will hurt him. I heard his key turn at the door; I was waiting for him in the living room. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. I gathered my nerve and asked him to join me. How do you start a conversation like this? I figure it was like ripping off a bandage… the quicker the better. As I told him, I saw Bill's emotions clear across his face... shock, betrayal and finally anger. He slammed his fist on the coffee table and without another word he swiftly left the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Scully's are known for their temper, this was the first time I was on the receiving end of it. An hour later he came back into the room, "You have until Friday to pack your belongings and leave this house. Don't EVER come back." He slammed the door shut causing our family picture to fall and shatter. How ironic.

So I packed my life into two meager suitcases and five boxes. The kids were upset but they were use to being without their Dad for stretches of time… I explained this would be no different except we will be living somewhere else. I've never traveled this far away from home without Bill… it felt liberating but nerve wrecking at the same time. I didn't know where to go… I don't know how but I ended up on Maggie's doorsteps. I knocked on the door and she looked worried and sighed a look of relief when she saw me and the kids. All she had to do was hug me and the dam broke. I was emotionally spent and it all came out in that instance. She welcomed me and the kids with open arms and promised that she wouldn't let Bill know we were there. She listened with an open heart and asked if I was sure if I knew what I was doing? She knows firsthand that being a Navy wife can be hard and lonely. "Tara, you are so strong... are you sure you don't want to work this out with Bill? I am sure that if you explain it to him, he may surprise you." I then had to confess to Maggie that my heart was not in it anymore. She gave a quiet "Oh" and said no more. My cheeks were burning with shame as I sat there and wept.

A week later with her help, I was moving into a small two bedroom apartment and settled the kids in their new school. One afternoon when I was sitting alone, Walter came into my thoughts. I ached to hear his voice again… to tell me that everything was going to be ok. I wiped my eyes and picked up the phone. Two hours and many tears later, he was knocking on my front door. I opened it and my heart fluttered as he stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. He took me in his strong arms and hugged me… that was all I needed to know.

The kids accepted Walter as Mommy's friend and enjoyed the time he was able to spend with us. We spent a whole weekend sightseeing the monuments in Washington. Matthew took photos of every building, tree and shrub he encountered... as he showed me what he captured, one picture stood out the most, it was a picture of Walter and me holding hands. Matthew snapped it while he was walking behind us… I am laughing and Walter is leaning into me and saying something funny. I was a little surprised to see such an intimate moment caught on film but more surprising was that I looked really happy. It has been a long time since I laughed like that.

Later on that evening Matt made his daily call to Bill and he started telling him about all of the great places that Walter showed him. I can hear Matthew from the living room and his enthusiasm was quickly cut short when he called for me and said that Dad wanted to speak with me. With much dread and took the phone and Bill was furious and started to yell, "How can you cheat on me in front of the kids?!" he demanded, I quickly tampered my own anger and reminded him that it was he who approached me that night at the bar…how things quickly escalated and became intimate that same night, all while he was committed to someone else. It fell on deaf ears. "We are STILL married; the mother of my children will NOT act like a cheap whore in front my kids!" After much berating, I had enough and hung up on him. My anger only solidified more than ever that I didn't want to be married to Bill anymore and I was going to do something about it.

Matthew and Kat adjusted comfortably to their new living situation as they were accustomed to go weeks even months without seeing their Father. They both seemed happy at their new school and were easily making new friends along the way. One day after I dropped him off, I overheard him say to his friend that his Mom was dating a very cool FBI guy. I felt relieved to hear him say that. Later the same night we had dinner at Maggie's. I was helping clear the table when she cleared her throat, "Bill is stopping by to speak with you; I thought it would be a good idea for him to come here so we can come to an agreement as to what is going to happen next." I knew in my heart she wanted to be here in case she needed to bring Bill in if his emotions got the best of him. The Scully temper is a force to be reckoned with. I sighed and nodded my head. I knew that this moment was going to happen sooner or later, might as well get it over and done with. A short time later the doorbell rang; I subconsciously went to adjust my band and realized I was no longer was wearing it... After the kids gave their kisses and said their hellos, I asked them to go play outside for a while. Matthew looked at me and then and Bill, "You are not going to yell at him are you Mom?" I shook my head no and smiled at him. He then turned to Bill, "You are not going to make mommy cry again?" While looking at me, Bill swallowed hard, forced a smile, "No Son, I won't… now go on and keep an eye on your sister." Matthew was satisfied with our answer and ran off to find Kat. When I turned again, the smile was replaced with an angry scowl. I instinctively stood taller and braced myself for the storm.


	4. Chapter 4

Love at first sight Chapter 4

I found it very hard to remain calm as Bill and I discussed our separation… he had a few choice words for me that were uttered under his breath and when I heard him call me a "cheap slut", it took everything in me not to hit him over the head with Maggie's vase that my hand subconsciously was reaching for. Maggie kept a safe distance but would shoot a glare our way if we started getting loud. I knew that it was tough for Maggie to be a witness to this because no matter how much loved me, Bill was her son and once the divorce would be final, I would just be a trinket in her life to be packed away and never to be seen again. I suddenly felt lonely and my heart broke just a little more knowing that things would never be the same between Maggie and I. After Bill's second uttered "cheap slut", Maggie slammed down her coffee mug and walked into the room. "William Scully, have you forgotten where you are?! Who you are?! Your Dad would be ashamed to hear you speak that way to Tara!" Bill Scully looked downright embarrassed that his Mom was scolding him in front of me. "I don't EVER want to hear you call her that, she is the mother of your children, my grand babies, so you better carefully think about the next words that come out of your mouth or you will be leaving the house your father built!" I looked at her with awe and new found respect. Bill uttered "I am sorry." With that Maggie turned her heels and left us alone once more.

Bill and I continued our conversation with as much civility as we could muster all while keeping our children in mind. After a few hours we came to a mutual agreement. We had both agreed to joint custody and I would keep them longer when he was shipped off to sea. We sat in awkward silence, I didn't know how to end the conversation when Bill finally got up, "Well, I am going to say goodbye to the kids …I guess I will see you in court." He turned to walk out to the back and I stood up to follow him out when I nearly walked into his back. He had suddenly stopped before he reached the door and made a low growling sound. He roughly opened the door and stepped out... I had to look around him to see what had caused that sudden reaction and that is when I saw Walter speaking with Maggie in the backyard. I didn't hear his car pull up to the house. I quickly snapped out of it when I realized Bill was purposely walking towards Walter. I then saw Walter turn and pull himself up to his full height and cross his arms in front of him. I felt my heart was in a vice grip as fear coursed through my body and I quickly ran to catch up to Bill.

Bill was quietly seething and he was eyeballing Walter, my only saving grace was that the kids were playing a few feet from Walter. Maggie also stopped Bill with one of her famous Scully glare. "Bill." Walter nodded his head once as he acknowledged him. Bill said nothing in return but I saw how his fists were clenched. Bill then looked to his kids. "Matt! Kat! Come here you guys; give your Dad a kiss goodbye." The kids ran up to him and said their proper goodbyes. I looked past Bill and into Walter's eyes; he gave me a small reassuring smile. I smiled back. Bill then stood and gave Maggie a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. He then turned to me. "Tara, we'll talk soon." He then purposely brushed past Walter, but Walter must have been expecting it because he didn't budge. Bill threw a disgusted look his way and Walter stepped a little closer. I quickly made my way to Walter and placed my hand on his arm and he slowly backed away. Bill smirked then kept walking and left. I was so relieved to see Walter that when he hugged me hello I fiercely returned his hug with everything in me. When he looked down at me, he brushed his thumb across my cheek. I didn't realize I was crying. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "It's all right, I am here now." With that the floodgates opened and I cried silently into his shoulder as he held me tighter.

Months passed after my meeting with Bill and our divorce was finalized. The kids were attending a private school in D.C. after Bill finally agreed and signed the consent forms. Matt and Kat were unhappy at first going through the whole meeting new friend's thing but after a few months they adjusted and were happy to be there. 11 years of being married to Bill and with two signatures, it was over. I can move on and start my new life with Walter. The same day my divorced was finalized, Walter decided that we should celebrate. He asked that I wear my nicest dress and that a limo would come and pick me up. Maggie showed up to watch the kids and she wished for me to be happy. After finding my little black dress and sexiest pumps, I climbed into the limo and was whisked away. I wondered if this was how Cinderella felt when she was going to the ball. I arrived at a very fancy restaurant and looked around for Walter when I found him, he took my breath away. He stood tall and handsome in his best dark suit and I wondered who I need to thank for sending this beautiful man into my life? I kissed him and he smiled. "You look stunning." I knew I was blushing because he just smiled wider.

We had a lovely meal, we both felt carefree and loving. Walter excused himself and left me with my own thoughts for a while. I was daydreaming and I didn't realize he had walked back towards me and he had a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses I have ever seen. "Tara, you captured my heart the moment I laid eyes on you at the hospital. I can't imagine my life without you and your kids." My heart stopped, is he doing what I think he is doing? "Please do me the honor and become my wife." He bent down on one knee and produced the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Tears were streaming down my face and I sat there in stunned silence for a heart beat when I finally started to nod. "Yes, yes Walter I will marry you. We will marry you." I placed a hand on my growing belly. He had unshed tears in his eyes as he slipped the ring on my finger. We kissed each other with so much passion; I feared my heart was going to burst.

Walter and I were married soon after. One evening I was helping Matt with his homework at the kitchen table, Kat was quietly playing in the living room floor and Walter was holding our newborn son Oscar in his strong arms. I felt my heart swell with so much love for my family. This path that I was placed on started with so much uncertainty, confusion and heartache. No one tell you that sometimes it gets messy before you get your happy ending, but I have no regrets this is where I was finally meant to be. I am home.


End file.
